Roses for Her
by Norrora
Summary: Alternativní romantický příběh, střídavě vyprávěný Doktorem a Rose. Někde po TGitF. (TenxRose)


**Rose**

Ne že bych právě byla v moc příjemné situaci. Půl jedenácté a Mickeyho ruka kolem pasu, pod tričkem. Kolik má mamka upito, že jí to nevadí? Sedí na druhé straně stolu a debatuje s Doktorem. Třetí lahev vína už snad ani nemusíme otvírat, na čtyři lidi a jednu oslavu narozenin to bohatě stačí. Zítra totiž slavím dvaadvacet. Někam poletíme, ale Doktor mi nechce říct kam. Prý je to někde na Zemi a nebudeme muset běhat – doufejme. O tom pochybuju.

Mickey vstává a líbá mě na rozloučenou. Někdo by mu mohl taktně naznačit, že mu páchne z úst. Já teda ne. Vrávorá ke dveřím a s hlasitým prásknutím odchází.

Doktora to zřejmě probralo, protože přerušil svou přednášku o snižování spotřeby elektrospotřebičů za použití speciálně upraveného sonického zařízení. Když je opilý, mluví o technice a banánech. Tělo Pána času zřejmě vstřebává alkohol extrémní rychlostí, soudě podle toho, jak se prudce zvedá a zlehka mě líbá na čelo. Asi si kvůli tomu večer nebudu mýt obličej. Jednou možná seberu odvahu, abych mu řekla, co k němu cítím a pak ho políbila. Ne, to bych prostě nezvládla.

„Dobrou noc, Rose. Nezapomeň, zítra v osm!" a mizí.

**Doktor**

Pohodlně – v rámci možností – se usazuju ve velkém křesle, propojeném s počítačem. Software bez emocí mě zdraví.

„Dobrý den, pane. Klasický výmaz?"

„Ne," odseknu. Ten mechanický hlas mi začíná lézt na nervy. Ale jenom on mi pomáhá od zhroucení. Skřípu zuby, když ten idiot Mickey drží Rose za ruku. Před chvílí jsem po něm málem vystartoval, kdyby se mě Jackie zrovna na něco nezeptala. A Rose- moje Rose! – se smála jeho vtipům, nechala se od něj objímat a na mě se ani nepodívala.

„Opravdu?" vytrhne mě z přemýšlení počítač. Občas mi z hlavy vymaže pár informací, ale vždycky, když Rose znovu uvidím, tak se většina vrátí. Vyhrožuje mi definitivní likvidací vzpomínek nebo zabitím Jí. To ale nedopustím.

„Ne!" vykřiknu. „A zítra jí to řeknu!"

„Co jí řeknete, pane?" Umělý smích zní nesmírně nepřirozeně.

„Koupím jí kafe, dám jí růže a pak jí řeknu, že… že jí miluju. Je to přece jednoduchý." Vlastně nevěřím, že to zvládnu. Ale pořád lepší od ní třeba dostat facku, než prostě mlčet.

**Rose**

Probouzí mě melodie „Happy birthday to you", znějící z kuchyně. Cvakne klika a dovnitř vstupuje mamka se snídaní.

„Všechno nejlepší, Rose," řekne dojatě a obejme mě.

Za pár minut mám připravenou malou kabelku – snad s ní vážně nebudu muset běhat – a už se nemůžu dočkat. Někdo zvoní. Nadšeně vyskočím a letím otevřít. Za dveřmi stojí Doktor s Mickeym.

„Dobré ráno," pozdraví unisono. Pak se na sebe překvapeně podívají. Očividně to neplánovali. „Dobré ráno, Jackie," dodá Doktor. „Můžeme vyrazit?" zeptá se. Radostně přikývnu, rozloučím se s mamkou a s neskrývaným nadšením běžím ze schodů. Oba se ke mně nadšeně přidají.

V TARDIS se znovu pokouším zjistit, kam vlastně poletíme. Bezúspěšně.

Doktor se zeširoka usměje. „Vždyť se to za chvilku dozvíš." To doufám. Nezabral na něj ani můj nejroztomilejší výraz. Točí několika věcmi na konzoli, poprvé si všímám jakési řadicí páky, ale s řeckými písmeny. Loď startuje, letí časovým vírem jako splašená. Konečně přistává a klepání se uklidňuje. Jdu ke dveřím, ale Doktor mě chytí za ruku a zastavuje mě.

„Ještě tam nechoď. Pojď sem, Mickey!" Čeká, až se došourá k nám. „Tady máte kreditky, mělo by na nich být dost dolarů pro každého…"

„Dolarů?" přeruším ho zvědavě.

„To jsem asi neměl říkat." Otevře dveře TARDIS. „Rose Tylerová, Mickey Smithi, vítejte v New Yorku!"

**Doktor**

Rose je spokojená, to je dobře. Já už tolik ne, vnitřnosti se mi stahují nervozitou a srdce se předhánějí v tom, které bude bušit rychleji. Hodina nebo dvě a musím jí to říct, jinak to nevydržím. Připravuju si fráze. „Víš, Rose, chtěl bych ti něco říct…" „Asi to nevíš, ale…" „Rose Tylerová, miluju tě…" a spousta dalších. Všechny jsou hloupé a naprosto neodpovídající tomu, co k ní doopravdy cítím. Nedá se to vyjádřit slovy…

Najednou promluví. Škubnu sebou.

„Co jsi říkala?"

„Půjdeme už?" Zatahá mě za rukáv jako malé dítě svou maminku a začne si hrát s jedním pramínkem svých dlouhých blonďatých vlasů.

„No, já tu ještě něco musím opravit, tak za dvě hodiny mi zavoláš, kdy jste," vymlouvám se, jak jen to jde. Ano, musím si opravit srdce… Přikývn Mickeym – jak jinak než za ruku – mizí. Zabil bych ho, kdyby mě pak nezabila ona.

Z úložného boxu pod konzolí vyndávám kytici růží a opatrně ji pokládám nahoru. Snad se Rose budou líbit. Scházím dolů, do nitra TARDIS a mířím k počítači. Potřebuju se uklidnit.

„Předem ti říkám, dneska žádný výmaz, jsi s tím horší než Kyberlidé!" zakřičím, když těžce dosednu do křesla. „Máš v zásobě ještě nějaké jiné nápady?"

„Navrhuji obnovení centra se šťastnými vzpomínkami elektrickým impulsem. To by vás mohlo rozveselit." Na čelo se mi přisaje přísavka a vyšle do mozku trochu elektřiny. Hlavou mi začnou běhat záblesky minulosti. Rose, Rose, Rose.

„Zastav to!" zaječím hlasem o mnoho vyšším než normálně.

„Mám ještě jeden nápad. Likvidace Rose Tylerové." To nemůže myslet vážně, asi jsem mu špatně rozuměl. Chyba v programování nebo tak něco.

„Co?" vykřiknu.

„Likvidace, neboli zabití Rose Tylerové."

**Rose**

Nervózně prohrabávám kabelku, abych se podívala, kolik je hodin. Kam jsem ten mobil jenom mohla dát? Že by mi ho někdo ukradl? Ne, naprosto jasně si vzpomínám, že jsem ho nechala ležet na konzoli TARDIS.

„Běž, kam chceš, Mickey, ještě se musím pro něco vrátit, za chvíli jsem zpátky." S těmi slovy nechám svého kluka, aby odešel kamsi do hlubin obchodního centra.

Rychlou chůzí kráčím zpátky. Vytáhnu klíč od TARDIS, ten ale kupodivu není potřeba – dveře nikdo nezamknul. Doktor asi pořád něco opravuje. Když vstoupím, čekám padání všech možných předmětů a gallifreyské nadávky, ale nic takového. Na konzoli leží kytice růží. Cvak. Doktor má tady v New Yorku ženskou. Cvak. Nosí jí kytky. Cvak. Miluje ji.

Z nitra lodi se ke mně donese zvuk hádky. Zvědavě se tím směrem rozeběhnu, zatímco mi po tvářích stékají slzy. Zamlžený zrak mě zradí, zakopnu na schodech a kutálím se dolů až k pootevřeným dveřím.

„Proč to tedy nemohu provést, pane?" zeptá se odporný mechanický hlas.

„Protože jí miluju!" zakřičí Doktor. Kdybych teď neležela na zemi, asi bych se na ni v tu chvíli sesunula. „Miluju Rose Tylerovou!" Sluchové halucinace se tedy nevyhýbají ani mladým lidem…

Počítač zřejmě nemá co říct, mlčí jako ryba. Potichu zavzlykám. O tři vteřiny se později se dveře prudce otevřou dokořán. Doktor pohledem zhodnotí nejdříve mě a pak schodiště. Klekne si ke mně a odhrne mi vlasy z tváře.

„Rose, jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se starostlivě. „Kolik jsi toho slyšela?" dodá smutným hlasem.

Usměju se. „Dost," odpovím a obejmu ho kolem krku, abych si ho mohla přitáhnout blíž k sobě. „Všechno, co jsem chtěla slyšet," zašeptám mu do ucha a políbím ho. Přisaje se ke mně a očividně mě nehodlá hned tak pustit. Já jeho taky ne. Omotám mu nohy okolo jeho stehna a jednou rukou mu rozcuchám ty nádherné, kaštanově hnědé vlasy.

**Doktor**

„Miluju Rose Tylerovou!" zahulákám. Ta bezcitná bedna, co by ji nejraději podřízla, mlčí jako hrob. Na chodbě někdo zavzlyká. Já idiot jsem nechal otevřené dveře! Vyskočím z křesla a vyběhnu ven. Pod schodištěm leží Rose a sbírá se ze země. Kleknu si k ní a odstrčím jí z tváře několik pramínků neposlušných vlasů. Lepí se jí na uslzené tváře. Co jsem to způsobil?

„Rose, jsi v pořádku?" strachuju se. „Kolik jsi toho slyšela?"

Roztáhne rty do širokého úsměvu.

„Dost." Obejme mě kolem krku a celou svou vahou si mě přitáhne k sobě. Něco mi zamumlá do ucha a pak mě políbí. Vrhnu se na ni a začnu jí to líbání vášnivě opětovat.

Najednou okolo mé nohy omotá ty své. Myslím, že ví, jak mě to nehorázně vzrušuje. Cítí to. Vjede mi rukou do vlasů a tím se naše obličeje přiblíží ještě blíž. Nejvyšší čas zkusit, co všechno si ode mě nechá líbit. Pomalu jí vyhrnu tričko až někam nad břicho. Slavě zavzdychá a ještě víc přitiskne nohy k sobě. Opouštím její rty a pokračuju v líbání krku. Pootočím Rosinu předkloněnou hlavu, abych měl lepší přístup ke klíčním kostem.

„Doktore," zamumlá, jak by se probírala z nádherného snu. „Mickey mě bude hledat, šla jsem si jenom pro mobil."

Kouknu na ni předstíraně smutným pohledem. „Mohla by ses s ním rozejít. A třeba hned dneska," navrhnu odvážně. Jo, to by rozhodně mohla. Chytne mě za kravatu a – dnes rozhodně ne naposled – mě políbí.

„Přesně to udělám."


End file.
